


Azyl Fantazie #1

by Claire_Svedik



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Blow Jobs, Bottom John Watson, Dirty Talk, First Time, Horny Sherlock Holmes, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Love, Love Confessions, Love Stories, M/M, POV John Watson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Top Sherlock
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Svedik/pseuds/Claire_Svedik
Summary: Kniha plná příběhů o postavách, které známe a milujeme (většinou Sherlock a John). Naleznete zde drama, lásku, vášeň, nestydatou obscénnost, přátelství, krutou realitu, pohádku, ale také horor. Budou zde příběhy známé i neznámé. Takže, vezměte si šálek čaje, pohodlně se usaďte, zapomeňte na každodenní problémy a připojte se ke mně na tuto šílenou jízdu. Užijte si to!Na mém profilu jsou tyto příběhy i v anglické verzi.Žádný zisk.Postavy mi nepatří.Tato fanfikce je pouze pro zábavu.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 13





	Azyl Fantazie #1

**Author's Note:**

> Zdravím, čtenáři! 🖖  
> Tady je můj nový projekt a také můj nový profil. Možná jste četl mé tři příběhy _Whisper of the Heart (Šepot srdce), Only Massage (Pouze masáž) a Why? (Proč?)_ , které byly na mém starém profilu _Big_Claire_. Všechny tyto příběhy najdete zde, ale budou přepsány.
> 
> A teď trochu k tomuto projektu. Obvykle to budou kratší příběhy, ale někdy i delší. Také to bude naše společná práce, takže pokud máte nápad na příběh nebo jaké postavy chcete, nestyďte se a kontaktujte mě. Buď tady v komentářích nebo na můj e-mail, který najdete v mém profilu.
> 
> Už Vás nebudu dlouho otravovat, jen se chci omluvit za chyby. Snažila jsem se psát spisovně a bez chyb, ale určitě mi něco uteklo. Takže se ještě jednou omlouvám.
> 
> _Claire. už buď ticho...._
> 
> Těším se na Vaše nápady a zpětnou vazbu! Užijte si to!
> 
> Děkuji za přečtení těchto příběhů! 🖖

Sherlock Holmes/John Watson

Hodnocení: 18+

Láska/Poprvé/Explicitní/Dirty Talk/Porno bez příběhu

Johnův úhel pohledu

Konečně víkend. Dva dny volna. Nemohu říct, že se mi moje práce na klinice nelíbí, ale být doma zabalený v dece na gauči, se šálkem čaje a s oblíbenou knihou, má také své kouzlo. I když byla sobota, byl jsem vzhůru docela brzo. Bylo asi osm hodin ráno, když jsem přišel, úplně ospalý, dolů do kuchyně si připravit šálek čaje. V obývacím pokoji jsem neviděl Sherlocka a v kuchyni bylo ticho. Jsou tu pouze dvě možnosti. První je, že Sherlock ještě spí. Popravdě řečeno, Sherlock potřebuje ve svém životě pouze pár hodin spánku, takže první možnost můžu škrtnout. A ta druhá, že už tuto hodinu prochází Londýnem nebo někde klečí v blátě a se svou kapesní lupou hledá stopy, které může najít pouze on. Jsem trochu smutný, že mě nevzal s sebou. Rád ho sleduji při práci. Pohybuje se tak elegantně, jako by byl na tanečním parketu. Jeho kabát se vlní ve větru, jako plášť superhrdiny. Jeho oči sledující okolí, jako jestřáb číhající na svou kořist. _'Sakra....'_ Musím se přiznat, že za dobu, kdy žiju se Sherlockem, jsem začal cítit něco víc než jen přátelství. Čekal jsem to. Je dokonalý. Jeho oči jsou jako oceán. Ty vykrojené rty, které jsou přímo stvořeny k líbání. Ty božské lícní kosti. Jeho bystrý, velkolepý mozek. Ty dlouhé, štíhlé prsty houslisty. _'Ach, jak moc chci jeho ruce na svém těle.'_ A ten hluboký baryton, který může způsobit explozi vaječníků. Bože, jsem do něj tak moc zamilovaný. Ale můžu jenom snít. Sherlock je ženatý se svou prací. A nejsem si jistý, jestli je gay nebo bisexuál. I když jsem nikdy neviděl ženu po jeho boku, stále by mohl být asexuál. A i kdyby, nikdy by si mě takhle nevšiml.

Cvaknutí konvice mě vytáhl z myšlenek, které se mi honily hlavou. Šel jsem do ledničky pro mléko, ale mléko, samozřejmě, opět chybělo. Řekl jsem si, že musím odpoledne do obchodu. Vzal jsem si šálek a šel jsem si sednout na gauč s mou oblíbenou knihou. Popíjel jsem lahodný čaj a čekal jsem na Sherlocka.

Bylo po třetí hodině odpoledne a Sherlock ještě nebyl doma. Pomalu jsem se začal bát, že se mu něco stalo. Jestli nepotřebuje pomoc. Jestli někde neleží zraněný. Anebo ta nejhorší možnost, jestli není.... _'Přestaň, nemůžeš takhle myslet. Je to Sherlock. To je jeho povaha. Zmizet a pak se zčistajasna objevit. Je v pořádku. Je v pořádku.'_ Abych tuto myšlenku umlčel, šel jsem si udělat další šálek čaje. Když jsem čekal na Sherlocka, podařilo se mi zajít do obchodu pro mléko, takže konečně budu mít čaj tak, jak má být. Když jsem měl připravený čaj, v přízemí bouchly vchodové dveře. Zpozorněl jsem. Slyšel jsem paní Hudsonovou pozdravit Sherlocka. _'Díky bohu, je v pořádku.'_ Spadl mi kámen ze srdce.

Uslyšel jsem jeho sebevědomé kroky. Otevřel dveře od bytu a vešel. Na tváři se mi okamžitě objevil úsměv. Šel jsem do obývacího pokoje, abych ho pozdravil. Ale když jsem ho spatřil, věděl jsem, že je něco špatně. Jeho výraz byl plný bolesti. Tohle jsem už dlouho neviděl. Ani mě nepozdravil. Myslím si, že mě ani neviděl. Sundal si svůj ikonický černý, dlouhý kabát a modrou šálu, a beze slova a pohledu, odešel do koupelny. _'To je divný.'_ pomyslel jsem si, Ale znovu, musím to brát s nadhledem. Je to Sherlock. Tohle je pro něj normální. Během chvilky jsem uslyšel sprchu. Pokrčil jsem rameny a šel jsem do kuchyně pro svůj čaj. Řekl jsem si, že bych na svůj blog mohl napsat náš nový případ. Vzal jsem si čaj a sednul jsem si k notebooku.

Po 40 minutách jsem měl hotovo. Tento případ nebyl zas tak zajímavý, takže jsem to měl rychle napsaný. Ještě jsem to několikrát přečetl, abych se ujistil, že tam nemám chyby. Když jsem žádnou nenašel, protáhnul jsem se a vzpomněl jsem si, že Sherlock byl stále v koupelně. Sprcha již nešla slyšet, ale Sherlock byl stále uvnitř. _'No, do toho mi nic není. Doufám, že se mu nic nestalo.'_ Znovu jsem pokrčil rameny. Uchopil jsem šálek, čaj byl již studený, a napil jsem se. Když jsem měl šálek u úst, Sherlock vyšel z koupelny. Bože, pohled, který se mi naskytl, by měl být zpoplatněn. A také ten pohled způsobil to, že mi trocha čaje vlítla do nosu a já jsem začal kašlat.

"Jsi v pořádku?" ozval se hluboký hlas.

"Jo.... jo.... jsem.... v pořádku." řekl jsem. Přede mnou stál Sherlock jen v ručníku, který byl kolem jeho pasu. Jeho havraní kudrliny byly stále mokré a kapky vody padaly na jeho hrudník a pokračovaly dál po jeho těle. Zastavily se až na okraji ručníku, kde se vsákly. Moje oči se nemohly odtrhnout. _'Do prdele....'_ Sherlock šel do kuchyně. Z kuchyně vycházely zvuky, jako kdyby někdo mlátil do skřínek. Vstal jsem od stolu a šel se podívat, co se děje.

Všechny skříňky, které máme v kuchyni, byly otevřené. Sherlock je stále otvíral a zavíral. A vypadal rozzlobeně.

"Sherlocku? Hledáš něco?" zeptal jsem se.

"Prášky." odpověděl.

"Na co?"

"Proti bolesti, Johne. Proč si myslíš, že bych je jinak potřeboval?" zakřičel. V tu chvíli jsem se cítil trapně. Sklopil jsem oči a zadíval se na podlahu.

"Promiň, Johne. Já jen.... nesnáším bolest." řekl tiše.

"Taky se omlouvám. Je to zřejmé. Co tě bolí?"

"Záda. V jednom případě, který jsem ráno vyřešil, jsem si něco s nimi udělal. Ta bolest je nesnesitelná." řekl Sherlock a položil si ruku na oblast kříže.

"Ehm.... už prášky nemáme. A ještě jsem je nestačil koupit. Ale když jsem studoval medicínu, udělal jsem si masérský kurz. Pokud chceš, můžu ti dát masáž, která ti trochu pomůže." řekl jsem a začal jsem se červenat.

"Pokud mě dokážeš zbavit té bolesti, dělej si se mnou co chceš." řekl Sherlock a odešel do svého pokoje. _'Ta věta má tolik dvojsmyslů.... ani nevíš, co bych s tebou udělal.'_ Chvilku jsem stál na místě, než jsem šel za ním. Když jsem přišel do jeho pokoje, Sherlock stál u šatní skříně. Stál zády ke mě. Viděl jsem jeho jizvy, které psaly jeho smutný příběh. Jak moc bych chtěl políbit každou jizvu a říct mu, jak moc ho miluju. Sherlock se otočil a usmál se.

"Mám si lehnout na postel nebo na podlahu?" zeptal se.

"Ehm.... postel bude stačit." Sherlock přikývl a položil se na postel na břicho. Podepřel si hlavu rukama. Pár vteřin, které se zdály jako hodiny, jsem stál ve dveřích a nevěděl jsem, co dělat. Pomalu jsem si sednul na okraj postele. Zhluboka jsem se nadechl a položil ruce na jeho záda a začal jsem pomalu masírovat.

"Johne, takhle budě mít špatný přístup a nebudeš mě správně masírovat. Posaď se mi na zadek." řekl Sherlock s naprostým klidem v hlase. Začal jsem se červenat. _'Co?'_

"Ehm.... jsi-jsi si jistý? Já-já můžu...."

"Johne. Nebuď směšný. Prostě si sedni na můj zadek." řekl znovu.

 _'Dobře. Tohle je špatný. Jeden z nás se hodně ztrapní a nebude to Sherlock.'_ Pomalu jsem se přesunul z okraje postele na jeho dokonalý zadek. _'Ach, bože.... ach, bože.... Johne, dej se dohromady. Je to jen masáž.'_

Sherlock měl pravdu. Z této pozice bude masáž efektivnější. Ale pro mě to bude mučení. Když jsem si pomyslel, že je zakrytý pouze ručníkem, moje krev se začal přesouvat do jiné části těla. _'Johne, nemysli na to! Mysli na něco jiného! Johne, soustřeď se!'_

Začal jsem s bedérní masáží. Jemným kruhovým pohybem jsem prošel dolní část zad.

"Johne, to je dobrý." zasténal Sherlock, když jsem přidal trochu větší tlak.

 _'Ale, ne.'_ Přidal jsem další pohyb. Položil jsem ruce na Sherlockovu dolní část zad a začal jsem dělat velké elipsy podél páteře.

"Ahhh.... Johne, to je úžasný."

 _'Ne.... ne.... prosím, ne! Prosím!'_ Vrátil jsem se ke kříži. Pomocí prstů jsem přidal tlak a začal jsem masírovat do tvaru horizontální osmičky.

"Jooohne, přesně tam!" znovu Sherlock zasténal. Tentokrát intenzivněji. _'Paní Hudsonová tančící u tyče! Mycroft a Greg se líbají! Johne, mysli na něco jiného! SOUSTŘEĎ SE!'_ Pozdě. Cítím svou erekci. Musím něco udělat a rychle.

"Dobře, to by mělo stačit." řekl jsem a začal jsem slézat ze Sherlocka. Ale Sherlock mě chytil za zápěstí a zabránil mi v tom, abych z něho slezl. Pomalu se otočil na záda. Najednou jsem seděl na jeho břiše. A k mému překvapení jsem si všiml, že i Sherlock má erekci a né malou. Sherlock se podíval na mou bouli v džínách a zašklebil se.

"Ale, ale, vidím, že oba máme stejný problém. Budeme muset s tím něco udělat." řekl hlubším hlasem. V mžiku jsem byl na zádech a Sherlock ležel na mě.

"Sh-Sherlocku?"

"Šššš, Johne. Prosím, řekni mi, že to chceš. Prosím. Čekal jsem tak dlouho a nemohu čekat déle. Chci tě." řekl Sherlock naléhavě. _'Cože? Sherlock chce mě? Mě? Sherlock? Cože?'_ Musel si všimnout mého výrazu. Cítil jsem jeho ruku na tváři.

"Johne? Jsi v pořádku? Jestli to nechceš, okamžitě přestanu."

"NE," vykřikl jsem, "Sherlocku, prosím, polib mě!" Sherlock se jemně usmál, sklonil se a jeho rty se konečně, po všech těch letech, dotkly mých rtů. Nikdy jsem nic hezčího necítil. Jeho rty byly tak měkké. Náš první polibek byl pomalý, laskavý a plný lásky. Pomalu se proměnil v hlubší a vášnivější polibek. Tiše jsem zasténal. Sherlock využil situace a pomalu vsunul jazyk do mých úst. Moje teplota se zvýšila.

"Sherl.... chci tě!"

"Ach bože, Johne." Když jsme se líbali, pomalu mi rozepnul košili. Jeho rty šli po mém krku až k mé hrudi. Olízl mi bradavku a pak ji jemně vzal do úst.

"Sherlocku." zasténal jsem a prohnul jsem se v zádech. _'Chci ho tak moc!'_ Pokračoval v líbání mého těla. Když byl u mých kalhot, sundal je společně s botami a ponožkami. Ďábelsky se usmál. A skrze boxerky mě vzal do úst. 

"Sherl...." zařval jsem. Pokračoval. Mé boxerky byly už celé promočené od jeho slin.

"Sherlocku.... prosím, prosím, prosím, prosíííím!" blábolil jsem. Od té chvíle, jsem sni nevěděl, co říkám. Jsem tak kurva nadržený.

"Dobře, Johne. Když tak hezky prosíš." Pomalým pohybem mi sundal boxerky. Můj penis byl tak tvrdý, že doslova vystřelil z boxerek. Konečně svobodný. Sherlock si olízl rty a znovu se usmál. Beze slova se sklonil a okamžitě mě vzal do pusy.

"Sherlocku!" zasténal jsem. Konečně jsem byl v jeho ústech. V té krásné, vlhké, dokonalé puse. A bylo to zatraceně nádherný. Znovu jsem se prohnul. Moje klouby na ruce byly bílé z toho, jak sem svíral povlečení. Vjel jsem rukou do jeho luxusních kudrlinek. Prohrábl jsem mu vlasy a trochu jsem zatahal. Zasténal. _'Tak krásný zvuk!'_ Takže jsem zatahal znovu, protože to byl nebeský zvuk. Podíval jsem se dolů a jen z toho pohledu jsem se málem udělal. Sherlockova hlava se pohybovala dolů a nahoru. Jeho vykrojené rty byly kolem mého penisu. Jeho pusa byla plná mě. A všiml jsem si, že jeho ručník byl dávno pryč a pravou rukou si dělal dobře. Do prdele, začal jsem se třást.

"Sherl.... jsem blízko!" S hlasitým, mokrým a nestydatým zvukem mě vytáhl z pusy. Olízl si rty a lehnul si na mě. Trochu jsem zakňučel, že přestal.

"Chutnáš tak dobře." řekl chraplavým hlasem. Znovu jsme se políbili, tentokrát z toho bylo francouzské líbání. Cítil jsem sám sebe na jeho jazyku. Naše erekce se dotkly. Oba jsme zasténali a oddělili jsme se od líbání. Sherlock uchopil svůj a můj penis a začal je třít dohromady. Bylo to požehnání. Omotal jsem si ruce kolem jeho zad a líbal, cucal a kousal jsem jeho krk.

"Miluju tvojí chuť." zašeptal mi Sherlock do ucha.

"Sherlocku...." zasténal jsem. Miluju _dirty talk_.

"Miluju zvuky, které vydáváš."

"Ach, fuck. Tvůj penis.... je úžasný."

"Chci tě udělat tak moc."

"Sherl.... nepřestávej, nepřestávej, jsem tak blízko."

"Já taky, zlato. Udělej se, zlato. Udělej se pro mě, můj milý Johne."

"Sherlocku, já-já už budu....SHERLOCKU!"

"jOOOOHNE!"

Oba jsme se udělali ve stejnou chvíli s našimi jmény na rtech. Nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že uvidím Sherlocka takhle. S mým spermatem na jeho hrudi a s jeho spermatem na mé hrudi. Lehnul si na mě. Oči měl pootevřené. Usmáli jsme se na sebe a jemně se políbili. Ležel na mé hrudi. Jeho váha mě trochu dusila, ale nevadilo mi to. Sherlock Holmes byl v mé náruči. To krásné a neuvěřitelné stvoření bylo v mé náruči. Hladil jsem ho po vlasech.

"Johne?"

"Ano?" zeptal jsem se. Sherlock se mi podíval do očí.

"Johne, je tu něco, co bych měl říct, vždycky jsem to chtěl říct, ale neřekl. Nikdy jsem se nebál, že něco v mém životě ztratím, ale taky nikdy nic pro mě neznamenalo tolik jako ty, Johne. Miluju tě."

Pokud by mi někdo před pár hodinami řekl, že mi tohle Sherlock řekne, vysmál bych se jim do obličeje. Tohle se mi nemůže stát. Nemám takové štěstí. Vždycky jsem si myslel, že mě Sherlock nikdy nebude milovat. A teď. Sherlock leží v mé náruči a říká mi tato slova.

"Sherlocku, taky tě miluju. Tak moc. Miloval jsem tě od prvního okamžiku, co jsem tě spatřil a nikdy jsem nepřestal." Pomalu a krásně jsme se líbali. Položil hlavu na mou hruď. Ale pak jsem se zamyslel.

"Sherlocku? Nic jsi se zády neměl, že jo? A určitě jsi nepotřeboval masáž." zasmál se.

"Samozřejmě, Johne."

"Ale proč jsi byl tak dlouho v koupelně?"

"Protože jsem si dedukoval možnosti, jak tohle může skončit. A taky jsem nabíral odvahu."

"Ach, ty hajzlíku!" zachechtal jsem se.

"Jsi připravený na druhý kolo?"

"Ach bože, ano."

KONEC


End file.
